Bus Ride
by chocochips-icecream-lover
Summary: It was a bus ride. Who knew we were going to encounter this? Xiao Lang or Syaoran  , Ying Fa or Sakura  , and Mei Ling are trapped in a bus. This is a ride they'll never forget.


Gunshots echo throughout the bus, women, children, and teens – like me – drop dead on the cold floor. Light streams in through bullet holes on the bus ceiling, falling on faces of the dead - embedding them in my memory. Humidity makes everything unbearable, blood rushes to my face – I feel it heat up. Death calls out at us, mocking our situation. Silently, I pray for death, wanting nothing more than to die and escape this ceaseless torment.

A trembling hand reaches out for mine. Clutching it quietly, I suppress violent shakes as she maneuvers herself over bodies lying with their eyes wide open, gazing at her - no, glaring. Her hand, soft in mine, reassures me that whatever happens we will be together. Sweat leaves trails as they slide down the sides of my face. My eyes close giving my body away to my emotions and my mind journeys to memories, bringing me far away from here.

_ Sun beats down as metal bars dazzled the young ones. Our enthusiasm for this trip empowered us as we ran through __Lai Chi Kok __Zoo._

"_Xiao Lang," an agonizingly high-pitched squeaky voice called as a petite third grader, my sister, chased me. "Xiao Lang, didn't you hear me?" she whined, "Don't leave me again or I'll tell mom." _

_I smirked at her threat as I rolled my eyes - this always got her, which is exactly why I purposely did it simply to add to her aggravation. Then I ran. _

_ I ran away far from Mei Ling, pushing myself harder then I had ever done before and finally found refuge behind a blue plastered statue of a dolphin. Inconspicuously, a girl had slipped her hand into mine. I became conscious of my hand, rough, warm and sweaty, cupping hers: soft, delicate, and cold. That was my first time meeting Ying Fa._

"Xiao Lang, look at the TV," she whispers, her voice revealing fears and anguish that I did not want to know. She was always the calm one, reasonable and smart – never letting her emotions interfere. Here she is, as scared as me, except she tries to develop an escape plan, while I know there was no hope for most of us. We can only pray, hope, and trust that we are the minority – the ones who survive.

Cautiously but clumsily, Mei Ling edges closer, her jet-black hair sways on her sides. Its sheen is my only way to distinguish the difference from the shadows concealing us from the world. Amber orbs intently gaze upon the glowing box flashing images of a bus, red, aged and motionless. Lips pursed into a thin line, I know what she is doing - trying to decipher what the newscaster is saying. I never realized how alike we are - we are twins, after all.

**BANG…BANG…** Two bullets are fired, deafening us. I know someone died. Mei Ling knows too. Through her jacket, I feel her muscles tense as she fights to keep her vacant expression. It is not working. In a matter of seconds her poker face collapses and in a desperate plea she asks me to stay with her - to keep my promise. I had promised.

_Ying Fa and I explored all of Lai Chi Kok __Zoo, there was not a crevice we had not examined or a passage away we had not inched our way through. It was late, almost time before the last train left for Hong Kong Side from Kowloon, when we met up with Mei Ling. She had stubbornly agreed to Ying Fa's offer to walk us to the station. Cold and tired, I had not paid any attention to Mei Ling. Instead, I focused on keeping up with Ying Fa as she weaved through the sea of people. Her light brown hair was my only indication to her whereabouts. _

_ Soon we were on the train listening to the hum of electric wires above. It was then I realized Mei Ling had stains on her cheeks and her eyes were downcast. She had not spoken since we departed from Ying Fa. Circles formed on her orange coat as droplets fell continuously. She was scared. I had left her alone in an unknown park. I was supposed to protect her – take care of her. _

_ "Promise me that you'll never leave me again," her weak voice managed to mutter as she leaned on me. I broke inside and I promised. _

_ "I promise." _

A piercing scream pursued the pillowed thud. The hijacker, a short Filipino, grabs the earsplitting wailing teenager by the hair and drags her to the front of the bus. A knife trails her neckline as he tells her to shut up - she does not. She looks at me. I know she is looking at me I can feel her gaze fall on my person as the knife penetrates her. She is Ying Fa.

My mind screams, "run to her!" while my body refuses to move. I am at a standstill battling with myself. Mei Ling is my sister and I love her. I promised I would stay by her side forever. I want to watch her grow up and marry someone she loves, that man will take care of her and treat her like she is his life. He is nothing without her.

Ying Fa, her blaring shrieks and exhausted eyes imploring me to hold her, finally reaches me. Visions flash like horror movies – my first kiss, family get-togethers, the times Mei Ling and I fought over the stupidest things like the TV remote, winning my first martial arts tournament, and the promise. Sorry. I am sorry, Mei Ling. Ying Fa is my dream and I cannot let her go. I cannot watch her leave me. I am sorry.

Bullets enter my body as I race towards her. It does not hurt. Surprisingly I do not feel pain, just darkness as it swallows me up. I am departing with Ying Fa from this earth. I see her lean frame beckoning me to follow. I know I would follow her, no matter what I would do anything for her. We abandon our bodies… our memories. I glance at Mei Ling waiting for the bus ride to end.


End file.
